ebooktestfandomcom-20200214-history
Raptor Quick Start
This article is intended for any developer wanting to get up and running using the Raptor build system (Raptor). It explains how to obtain, configure and update Raptor, and brief instructions on how Raptor is used. Note that Raptor does not come with the winscw (Emulator) compiler, RVCT compiler or Perl: these need to be installed separately. Where to get Raptor Product Development Toolkit The PDT (Windows only) installs Raptor and configures any needed environment variables (Raptor is installed by default to ). It also includes the Raptor reference documentation in the Carbide.c++ Help (Carbide.c++ menu: Help | Help Contents | Symbian Build System). You can skip ahead to the Kit Set Up section if you're using this version. Mercurial The latest Raptor can be obtained from the FCL Mercurial repository: https://developer.symbian.org/oss/FCL/sftools/dev/build/. Windows developers that are using the PDT may wish to replace the existing Raptor files with those from Mercurial. If you're not using the PDT, or if you want to host multiple versions of Raptor, then set the paths and environment variables as discussed in the following section. Linux does not have an official installer (the PDT does not install on Linux) so developers will need to set the paths and environment variables manually. Note, you may also be able to obtain an installer from the community (for example, see this post: Forum:How to install sbsv2 on Linux?). Raptor Environment Variables Raptor defines a number of optional environment variables, and also will report errors for missing tool-related environment variables (e.g. RVCT). The only required configuration is to update the to point to the Raptor directory. The table below shows how you set the in terms of - this approach allows you to support several installations of Raptor at a time if necessary. For most users that is all the configuration required. To confirm Raptor is correctly set up run the sbs version command and confirm you get output similar to that shown below: >sbs -v sbs version 2.9.2 sf release Kit Set Up Raptor is not associated with a particular kit (unlike SBSv1). The environment variable is used to specify location of the (current) target kit's directory, expressed as an absolute path. In the above example the kit is installed to the root of the drive. The target kit must also have the variant.cfg configuration file installed at , with the contents as shown below. Note that Symbian kits (PDK) come with this file by default. epoc32\include\variant\Symbian_OS.hrh ENABLE_ABIV2_MODE The target kit may also need a Kit Configuration (sbs_config) file, for example if you want to use a different compiler, or define your own kit specific build configuration. SBS Commands A high level view on Raptor commands is given in the Quick Reference, with more detail in the full Command line reference. The Quick Build section below shows some of the more common build commands using configuration aliases. Quick Build Install a PDK using the instructions in the Product Development Kit Quick Start. In particular, remember to map the folder in the kit to a root drive and set the to point to the mapped location, as discussed in the section Windows Command Line Building) : subst M: d:\drive_where_PDK_installed set EPOCROOT=M:\ With the set, Raptor knows that the current PDK is the target kit. There is no need to check for the , as this is present in all Symbian PDKs. A good example to build is the Helloworld example that comes with the SDKs ( ). Alternatively, with a fully installed PDK you might choose an application like: . To build all default targets for a particular component, simply navigate to the folder in which its file resides (usually "group"). Then do: sbs If you just want to build for winscw udeb do the following: sbs -c winscw_udeb If you want to build udeb and release binaries for arm5, and have RVCT 2.2. installed, do: sbs -c armv5 If you have any problems, follow the troubleshooting checklist below. Troubleshooting 1. The SBS_HOME environment variable must be set to indicate the Raptor home directory. 2. The PATH variable must include /bin. 3. Check whether the environment variable is set to an absolute path. Setting EPOCROOT to a relative path (for example, /) is supported to allow SBSv1 ("the old build system") and Raptor to coexist. Symbian recommends not to use a relative path unless both build systems must coexist. 4. Check that the directory contains the file and that the file includes the following: epoc32\include\variant\Symbian_OS.hrh ENABLE_ABIV2_MODE 5. Run the 'sbs' command with debug (-d) and output (-f-) options to check whether appropriate versions of the required tools are available. If the appropriate versions of the required tools are not available an error is reported. > sbs -d -f- 6. If you're using RVCT check that the or environment variable is set to a valid RVCT license file or a license server. Further Configuration No other configuration is required, or in general necessary. Note however that it is possible to further configure the way that Raptor will build for a particular kit, and to define your own aliases and build configurations. See the following documents for information: * Personal Preferences - How to configure Raptor for your own preferences on your own machine * Kit Set up - How to configure a kit (or any epoc32 tree) for Raptor Summary This article explains how to get up and running with Raptor, covering installation through to usage. Related Info * Category:Raptor Build System - entry point for all Raptor documentation on the wiki * Environment Variables - A listing of the Raptor environment variables * Personal Preferences - How to configure Raptor for your own preferences on your own machine * Kit Set up - How to configure a kit (or any epoc32 tree) for Raptor * For Linux users, there are further step-by-step instructions related to setting up your bash profile and tools settings in the PDT Carbide Help: Symbian Build System > Symbian Build System > Raptor Deployment Guide > Configuring a Linux Build Environment Category:Quick Start Category:Raptor Build System